The Alfa
by Ammie Viornnet
Summary: Setelah terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto, Sasuke memulai hidupnya yang baru sebagai beta pada umumnya, tapi ternyata pilihannya itu tidak lantas membiarkannya tinggal dalam damai seolah ia tengah dituntun untuk... love SASUNARU with all my heart, Omegaverse. BL
1. Chapter 1

Angin musim panas siang itu berembus masuk ke dalam kamar di loteng panti asuhan Kuroniwa. Ia melintas mengibar tirai biru muda di jendela dan menyapa Sasuke hingga bingkai wajahnya tertiup lembut. Tanpa sengaja, selembar surat yang baru dibaca sekilas, ikut terlepas dari tangannya. Sesaat, kertas itu pun terbang terbawa angin sebelum menghempas pintu dan jatuh terbuka di atas lantai kayu pernis.

Satu sisi kertas yang dipenuhi deretan kalimat dalam dua bahasa dengan senang hati memamerkan isinya. Ia memperlihatkan seolah tengah mengejek dan ingin menceritakan segalanya pada seisi dunia. Belum lagi hanya dengan sekali pandang saja, semua orang tentu bisa memahami maksud surat itu, terutama pada huruf 'beta' berukuran besar yang ditujukan kepada penerima pernyataan ini.

Ia mengatakan,

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang male beta.

Hanya seorang beta.

Walau tiada siapa pun selain dia di sana, setelah embusan angin berakhir, nuansa sedih yang sederhana memenuhi seisi ruangan tanpa bisa terelakkan. Sedikit, Sasuke sempat menoleh pada surat hasil tesnya meski dia tak bergeming dari tepi ranjang tua tempat dia dan teman kamarnya berbagi. Dalam benaknya, ia teringat satu kalimat pembuka pada salah satu bagian novel yang ia baca untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir pekan lima tahun lalu. Walau ia tidak ingat seutuhnya, sepotong saja kalimat itu mampu menggambarkan dengan tepat apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

I think, my world is crumbling...

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto fanfic by Ammie

The Alfa, Bagian Satu

Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk menghela nafas meski ia merasa dadanya sesak. Ia lalu memilih memejamkan mata, menadahkan kepala dan berupaya menenangkan bagian dari dirinya yang lemah dan sedih. Di saat yang sama, bagian dirinya yang bernama logika juga berusaha merangkai sejumlah pemikiran rasional sehingga tanpa perlu memakan waktu lama ia sudah bisa menemukan tindakan paling tepat bagi dirinya dan rekan kamarnya, Naruto.

"Dia tidak boleh bersama denganku," begitu Sasuke pikir, sama halnya seperti apa yang orang lain juga pikirkan. Teori dan faktanya membuktikan, seorang beta memang tidak akan pernah cukup mampu membahagiakan seorang omega. Hubungan seperti ini sebaiknya segera dihentikan sebelum berlanjut terlalu jauh. Sebelum terlambat, sebelum berubah menjadi penyesalan.

Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto memahami dan menerima ini?

Meski seorang omega, Naruto adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Sasuke temukan. Jika dia bisa dengan berani menentang keputusan pemerintahan, apa artinya satu suara seorang beta seperti dirinya.

Haruskah Sasuke menggunakan cara yang keras?

Hanya dengan berjalan tiga langkah, Sasuke pun mencapai satu-satunya jendela di kamarnya. Diam-diam ia lalu mengintip ke halaman belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih. Berlawanan dengan si pria, ekspresi wajah si pemuda pirang tampak tersudut dan kesal. Mata birunya yang jernih bergulir beberapa kali menghindari tatapan lawan bicaranya. Gestur tubuhnya dengan tegas menunjukkan penolakan, tapi perdebatan mereka sepertinya tidak akan usai sebelum dia berhenti bersikeras.

Naruto sangat keras kepala.

Meski pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar jelas, Sasuke dengan mudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sebelum membayangkannya, ia memilih sedikit menjauh dari jendela agar pemandangan itu hilang dari tatapannya. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke terpaku pada kusen kayu putih yang dicat baru. Ia ingat, belum lama ini ia dan Naruto mendekorasi ruangan kamar mereka. Jika tidak salah, warna putih itu adalah pilihannya termasuk dengan warna tirainya.

Apakah pilihan warnanya ini ada hubungannya dengan ia ternyata hanya seorang beta?

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, semua tindakan, kesukaan dan perilakunya selama ini memang tidak menunjukkan dominasi. Ia pribadi yang setenang air di dalam gelas yang diam. Ia tidak pernah memiliki hasrat atau ambisi tinggi selama hidupnya. Ia juga tidak menginginkan banyak hal, berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang sering menginginkan mainan baru, pakaian bagus atau kue dan permen yang enak. Ia hanya mengikuti keadaan dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi secara alami.

Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan orang tuanya tidak lama setelah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar kelas dua. Dikarenakan tidak ada pihak kerabat yang datang untuk mengajukan hak wali, Sasuke pun di kirim ke sebuah panti asuhan ternama. Tidak seperti panti lainnya, tempat ini merupakan bagian institusi besar milik pemerintah yang berdiri di atas wilayah pertanian yang juga milik pemerintah. Dan tentu saja sebagai milik pemerintah, tempat ini akan turut mendukung program pemerintahan seperti di antaranya melindungi, menaungi, memberikan perlakuan khusus dan memastikan setiap omega hanya berpasangan dengan alpha.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang omega. Dia adalah satu dari bagian jenis umat manusia yang jumlahnya terbilang langka. Karena sikap dan tingkahnya yang tidak menunjukkan sifat feminin, selama ini hanya teman kamarnya, Sasuke, yang tahu identitasnya. Lalu tanpa diketahui siapa pun, mereka menjalin hubungan dan berencana hidup bersama setelah keluar dari panti.

Karena mereka sangat dekat dari sejak masih kecil, tentu saja hubungan keduanya lebih dalam dari sekedar percintaan biasa. Mereka selama ini hanya memiliki satu sama lain hingga tidak mudah dipisahkan atau sebaiknya memang tidak dipisahkan. Walau begitu, tetap saja pada teorinya, Naruto tidak akan bisa hidup terpuaskan tanpa seorang alpha. Dia membutuhkan dominasi agar merasa terlindungi seutuhnya. Semua orang pasti setuju jika mereka sebaiknya tidak bersama.

"Hentikan!" seru si pirang akhirnya dengan suara yang tidak enak didengar, sepertinya sekarang dia sungguh sudah sampai batas kesabaran hingga mendorong kasar si pria paruh baya sebelum berlari pergi. Dia bahkan sempat mengacungkan jari tengah sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang. Sayangnya seolah tidak cukup di halaman, ibu pengasuh panti dan dua petugas lain muncul mencegahnya naik ke loteng menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan meninggalkan jendela dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Sambil menyimak suara gaduh di lantai bawah, ia mengenang kembali masa-masa yang mereka lalui bersama. Rasanya memang inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melepas kekasihnya pergi. Sekali pun selalu ada seribu alasan untuk bisa menunda keputusan ini, tetap saja hanya tanpa dirinyalah, Naruto bisa memulai hidup sejahtera di bawah program rancangan pemerintah khusus untuk omega.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak memanggilnya dari bawah. Karena seluruh dinding sekat rumah ini terbuat dari kayu, Sasuke bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan bergegas mengemas barang-barang ke dalam satu tas travel besar.

Tepat setelah Sasuke selesai berkemas, pintu terbuka dan Naruto muncul dari sana. Tanpa sengaja, ia menginjak lembar hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke yang masih terabaikan di lantai. Takut-takut, Naruto memungutnya dan melihatnya sekilas. Perlahan wajah pemuda omega berkulit kecokelatan itu memucat seiring raut wajahnya yang berubah. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke takut-takut dan menyadari apa yang kekasihnya baru selesai lakukan.

"Kau bercanda, untuk apa kau mengemas..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan raut berubah marah dia merampas kerah kemeja putih Sasuke dan membuat jarak yang seolah ia akan berenang masuk ke dalam mata kekasihnya.

"Teme, kau sekarang juga berpikir seperti mereka?" geram Naruto dengan suara serak. "Apa gara-gara tes ini harga hubungan kita jadi sudah tidak ada untukmu? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk melawan?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka seolah ia sudah bersumpah akan menjahit mulutnya. Ia menepis tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar, kemudian dia memberikan tas travel tersebut dengan paksa dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Blam!

Daun pintu itu dibanting tepat di depan muka Naruto dan suara kunci diputar menyusul sekejap kemudian, setelah terpana untuk beberapa waktu, barulah dia mampu kembali bergerak. Dia lempar tasnya sembarang dan balik menggedor pintu dengan kasar.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto memanggil dengan nada semakin lemah. "Tidak, jangan lakukan ini padaku! Sumpah, aku tidak peduli mau kau beta atau omega sekali pun!"

Sasuke menulikan telinganya. Ia kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan tertunduk dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia harus sangat tegas dan keras jika itu untuk menghadapi keras kepala Naruto. Jika tidak, maka sedikit saja celah bisa membuatnya lemah untuk melaksanakan keputusan ini. Inilah tindakan yang paling tepat dilakukan. Naruto tidak akan bahagia jika tetap bersama dengannya. Ia akan melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk mendapat program bantuan pemerintah. Ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk punya keturunan, hidup sejahtera, terjamin dan terpenuhi seumur hidup.

"Kumohon, jangan biarkan mereka membawaku, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, hanya kau yang ku cintai di dunia ini. Hanya kau saja yang ku miliki."

Sasuke tetap membisu meski ia tahu di balik pintu Naruto berlutut dan bersujud memintanya tidak melakukan ini. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun mendengar suara gaduh lain yang diselingi teriakan-teriakan Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Tidak, Sasukeee!"

Tiga orang petugas menyeret Naruto paksa dan membawanya pergi. Dari kejauhan, dari jendela yang sama, Sasuke memandang dengan raut dingin. Sedikit, ada gejolak amarah saat ia melihat para petugas memasukkan Naruto ke dalam mobil dengan cara yang kasar, tapi seperti karang, ia tidak bergeming dan hanya menyaksikan dalam hening yang mulai sekarang akan hidup bersama dengannya.

Mereka membawa Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun? Ini aku, Matsuri."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil dan mengetuk pintunya. Dengan langkah yang terasa sangat berat, Sasuke kembali membukakan. Untuk beberapa waktu, ia cukup kaget melihat lemari perabotan yang terguling dan beberapa bingkai foto di dinding tangga yang jatuh berserakan. Meski dengan tubuh yang kecil, rupanya kemampuan Naruto dalam memberontak didukung penuh kekuatan dan kemauanya yang besar. Jika sekarang dia terluka karena pengkhianatan ini, Sasuke rasa bukan salahnya jika dia kembali kemari dan membunuhnya sekarang.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini? Apa keputusanmu ini bukan karena kau kesal karena hasil tes itu?" tanya Matsuri, salah satu pengasuh panti ini dengan raut cemas. "Kau tahu setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Kesal?

Ya, ia kesal, tapi sebelum tindakannya membuahkan penyesalan, ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan apa yang tersisa. Maka tanpa perlu mengiyakan, Sasuke meraih lemari, mengeluarkan tas yang lain dan berkemas. Naruto sudah bukan miliknya lagi sekarang, ia tahu dirinya tidak akan tahan tinggal di panti yang membesarkannya mereka berdua selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak bisa melihat, kamarnya, ruang makan, halaman, teras, lorong, dapur, kamar mandi dan semua sudut panti asuhan tanpa mengingat Naruto. Dunianya sudah hancur dan sekarang hanya mental dan raganya yang tersisa untuk diselamatkan.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Matsuri sambil berusaha menyusul Sasuke yang hampir berlari mengejar pintu keluar. "Setidaknya, tunggulah sampai ayah angkatmu pulang," sarannya tanpa maksud menggurui, atau malah itu hanya sekedar formalitas saja karena sepertinya ia paham dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia seolah juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Uchiha itu.

"Ceritakan saja semua yang terjadi dan sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada Dan-Sensei," pamit Sasuke singkat setelah memakai sepatunya. Ia lantas melangkah pergi meninggalkan panti dengan tergesa. Untuk saat ini ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya sekarang, tapi dengan tegas ia berjalan kaki mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kemana Naruto pergi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata adalah putri sulung generasi utama keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat. Ia dikenal cantik, pintar, jujur dan sangat baik hati. Sosoknya yang lembut dan rapuh hanya bisa diibaratkan oleh sekuntum bunga yang hanya ada dalam dongeng. Bunga yang paling putih, bunga yang paling bersih, bunga tanpa setitik noda pun.

Sayangnya ia yang seperti itu tidak berguna bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Yang keluarganya butuhkan bukan seorang putri salju melainkan seorang Hyuuga berjiwa keras yang pandai menari dalam dunia politik. Hinata yang bahkan tidak bisa berbohong tentu tidak cocok terlibat dalam urusan kotor. Ia dengan mudah tersisih dan posisi sebagai penerus keluarga diberikan pada adiknya yang jauh lebih cakap.

Setelah posisinya dicabut, Hinata lalu dianggap seolah tidak ada. Mereka tidak peduli apa yang mau Hinata lakukan selama itu tidak menyebabkan pencitraan buruk bagi Hyuuga. Tapi meski diperlakukan begitu, sepertinya Hinata tidak terganggu. Ia tidak keberatan menerima keputusan apa pun yang keluarganya berikan. Kadang ia pikir mungkin dirinya memang bukan Hyuuga sungguhan. Misalnya saja seperti, tidak seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain, ia memilih gaya hidup jauh dari kemewahan. Ia mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah umum dan berbaur dengan orang kebanyakan. Ia bahkan berangkat dan pulang sekolah hanya dengan sepeda model lama. Ia sangat suka berhemat dan selalu tampil sederhana.

Ia mungkin memang bukan Hyuuga, karena semua anggota keluarganya berjenis alfa dan hanya ia yang lahir bukan sebagai alfa.

Satu waktu Hinata pulang terlambat dari seolah. Kala itu langit sudah gelap dan kawasan yang ia biasa lalui sudah sepi sekali. Sebagai putri keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata tahu betul apa arti dirinya di mata lawan politik keluarganya. Bahaya selalu ingin menjangkaunya tidak peduli dari arah mana. Sambil berhati-hati dan terus berwaspada, Hinata mengayuh pedal sepedanya perlahan. Ia melaju tanpa suara dan menyusuri area pertokoan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja sosok seorang asing terlempar keluar dari salah satu gang yang gelap. Dia lalu menubruk Hinata hingga gadis itu jatuh bersama sepedanya. Hinata meringis pedih karena lututnya terluka, tapi perhatiannya segera terkalihkan pada sosok yang terlempar tersebut. Orang itu terluka parah dan darah yang berceceran di atas jalanan lapis beton jelas berasal darinya.

Orang itu atau tepatnya pemuda itu lantas bangkit kembali tanpa menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Ia tidak meminta maaf dan berdiri dengan gestur 'bring it on' yang kentara. Tidak tunggu lama, lima orang yakuza turut keluar dari gang tadi. Mereka membawa bermacam senjata dan menyeringai pongah. Satu dari mereka membawa pisau yang sepertinya jadi penyebab ceceran darah itu. Ia maju duluan bertindak sebagai pemimpin di depan kawanannya.

Diterangi cahaya lampu jalan, perkelahian yang tidak seimbang dimulai. Si pemuda yang terluka melawan dengan semua daya tanpa rasa takut. Tapi tetap saja kemungkinan dia menang sangat lah kecil. Ia bahkan nyaris tampak seperti bulan-bulanan saja. Belum lagi luka yang ia tanggung membuatnya sangat kesulitan.

Hinata tahu ini tidak baik untuknya. Jika ada kesempatan lari itu adalah sekarang. Mereka sepertinya tidak peduli aksi mereka menjadi tontonan, tapi bukan berarti setelah selesai nanti mereka akan membiarkannya pergi. Hinata lekas kembali naik ke sepeda. Ia segera mengayuh cepat-cepat dan menghindar, tapi rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi dalam dirinya menahan ia pergi. Ia tidak sanggup memalingkan muka dan ingin menolong orang yang dianiaya itu.

Tidak peduli lagi, Hinata berlari meninggalkan sepedanya terbaring di jalan. Ia mengeluarkan stun gun dari balik roknya dan menyerang orang pertama yang bisa ia raih. Sontak dengan mudah, orang yang ia serang ambruk dan pingsan seketika. Untung saja ia baru mengisi baterai benda itu hingga cukup untuk menangani empat orang yang lain.

"Jangan bergerak, le-lepaskan dia atau aku juga akan melakukan ini padamu," ancam Hinata dengan suara merdu yang tergagap. Ia berdiri dengan gagah meski sebenarnya ia gemetar ketakutan.

Dua yakuza yang masih berdiri, saling melempar lirikan mata. Mereka memperhatikan Hinata baik-baik dan melihat senjata yang ditodongkan dengan dua tangannya. Entah karena mereka takut pada Hinata atau pada senjata itu, mereka menurut dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Hinata melangkah segan-segan tanpa melonggarkan kewaspadaan. Ia meraih lengan si korban keroyokan dan menariknya. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Hinata juga tidak lupa menuntun sepeda kesayangannya.

Setelah cukup jauh, mereka berhenti di salah satu bangku taman. Hinata membasahi saputangannya dengan air keran dan memberikannya pada orang yang ia tolong. Orang itu tampak ragu di awal, tapi ia kemudian menerimanya dan berterima kasih.

Apa begini saja sudah cukup?

Akan jauh lebih baik jika Hinata bisa membawa orang ini ke rumah sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa persetujuan si orangnya. Sehabis berpikir cukup lama untuk merangkai kalimat ajakan yang tepat, Hinata akhirnya membuka mulut dan bisa mengatakan, "maukah kau menemui dokter?"

Sambil menahan lukanya di perut kanan, pemuda itu memandang lama pada Hinata dengan tatapan redup. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan suara nafasnya masih tersengal. Dia sepertinya juga harus berpikir lama untuk menerima atau menolak bantuan dari gadis asing. Tapi kemudian dia berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku taman sambil bertanya, "dimana?"

"Bi-biar ku antar!" wajah Hinata berseri seketika. Ternyata menangani orang ini tidak sesulit yang ia pikirkan. Hinata bergegas mengambil dan menuntun sepedanya. Ia lalu menyusul orang tadi dan bersikap selayaknya menunjukkan arah. Tapi baru saja mereka meninggalkan taman, Hinata mendengar suara jatuh di belakang. Dia lantas menoleh dan melihat orang itu sudah tidak lagi berdiri di atas tanah.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Fanfic by Ammie

The Alfa, Bagian Dua

Terima kasih yang sangat pada Michhazz untuk bantuannya.

Dalam mimpinya yang panjang, Sasuke merasa ia tengah tenggelam dalam kubangan yang sangat pekat. Samar-samar ia melihat berbagai cahaya warna-warni dan puluhan orang asing yang mengelilingi dan berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dan tergantung di tengah panggung berwarna merah. Tidak lama kemudian, bermacam mainan muncul dan terbang berputar-putar, lalu seorang anak serupa dirinya datang dan menunjuk pada sesuatu atau sosok seseorang yang mengintip dari celah shoji. Dia menatap tajam dari balik sana dengan cara yang membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

Mimpi apa itu?

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dengan wajah tegang. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan melempar pandangan ke sekitar. Yakin ia berada di tempat yang tidak dikenali, Sasuke pun berusaha bangkit. Ia memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan merasa linu di sekujur tubuhnya yang lemas.

Dimana ini?

Sasuke meraba perut kanannya yang telah dibalut kain kasa. Sepertinya mulai sekarang akan ada bekas luka jahitan di situ. Ukuran lukanya mungkin sepanjang jari telunjuk dan mengingat akibatnya, sepertinya cukup dalam juga. Anehnya ia tidak merasa sakit yang terlalu, maka jika ia tidak salah mengira, mungkin ada zat penghilang rasa sakit yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Apakah sekarang ia sedang berada di tempat semacam rumah sakit?

Sasuke tidak pernah menduga ada rumah sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Ruangan ini bergaya tradisional dan ia dibaringkan di atas futon. Tidak ada jendela di sana, tapi ada masing-masing dua panel shoji di kanan dan kiri ruangan. Dindingnya berwarna hijau pucat dan lantainya di alas empat petak tatami. Di sana juga tidak ada perabotan kecuali satu meja nampan, wadah air dan dua buah gelas. Ia juga tidak melihat pakaiannya di ruangan itu kemana pun ia melempar pandangan.

Sebelum mulai mencari pakaiannya yang telah digantikan yukata abu-abu, Sasuke mengambil segelas air dan minum terlebih dahulu. Dia lalu berdiri tertatih dan mencari pintu keluar kamar ini. Tepat saat pintu di buka, kebetulan seorang pemuda sebaya Sasuke berdiri di balik pintu. Dia membawa satu nampan hidangan khas untuk orang sakit.

"Dimana kemejaku?" tanya Sasuke tidak tunggu lagi. Ia terlihat marah karena pakaiannya diganti dan di bawa tanpa izin.

"Apa kau hanya butuh kemejamu sekarang?" kata orang itu balik bertanya. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk dengan gaya yang santai. "Apa itu hadiah pertama dari pacarmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi sambil menaruh hidangan di dekat nampan air.

Sasuke tidak terkejut mendengar namanya di sebut. Di balik ujung kemeja itu memang ada namanya yang disulamkan. Sulaman itu berwarna jingga dan sebenarnya jahitannya jelek sekali, tapi itulah jejak terakhir yang diberikan kekasihnya yang membuat pakaian itu sangat berharga bagi Sasuke.

"Mana bajuku?" tanya Sasuke ketus sambil berjalan keluar. Ia akan mencari pakaiannya dan menggeledah seluruh bangunan ini jika perlu. Tapi sebelum itu, ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dan kembali ke kamar tadi.

Astaga, Sasuke tidak salah lihat. Walau tubuhnya di dibalut haori malas dan hakama longgar, Sasuke yakin dia itu laki-laki tulen dari ujung rambutnya yang panjang hingga ke ujung kaki. Padahal seingat Sasuke, orang yang menolongnya semalam adalah seorang perempuan berseragam sekolah. Apa mungkin mereka orang yang berbeda? Tapi wajah orang ini sama dengan gadis yang semalam itu meski sifatnya jadi sedikit berbeda. Kota besar ternyata lebih menakutkan dari yang Sasuke pikirkan.

.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji, aku keponakan pemilik rumah ini. Setelah kau habiskan makananmu, kau tidak perlu berpikir untuk membalas budi dan segera lah pergi."

Sambil makan, Sasuke mendengarkan perkataan penolongnya dengan sopan. Tanpa diminta pun nanti dia juga akan pergi. Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan siang nanti. Ia harus kembali sebelum harus mencari pekerjaan baru yang tidak mudah didapatkan.

"Aku akan pergi, setelah kau memberikan pakaianku," kata Sasuke sambil menaruh kembali alat makannya dengan rapi. "Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu tadi malam. Jika bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan berada di sini," katanya lagi sambil kemudian menghormat.

"Hm," Neji menggumam dan mengamati beberapa saat, "kau punya tata krama yang baik dan caramu makan sangat enak dilihat. Sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa, siapa namamu? Dari mana kau berasal?"

"Namaku Katou Sasuke, aku meninggalkan kampung halaman dan belum lama berada di sini..."

Belum selesai kalimat Sasuke, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berpakaian rok terusan putih muncul dan masuk. Dia membawakan pakaian Uchiha itu yang telah bersih dan rapi. Dia sepertinya agak terkejut melihat Neji juga berada di sini. Buru-buru ia memperbaiki sikapnya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Emm... Sasuke-san? Aku sudah mencuci dan memperbaiki pakaianmu," ujarnya sambil memberikan pakaian yang dia maksud. "Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" lanjutnya tidak lupa menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima pakaiannya sambil menatap Hinata dengan sorot tajam. Dia kemudian menatap dengan cara yang sama juga pada Neji. Rupanya ada yang sedang bermain punya jasa di sini. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan hanya ingin segera pergi sekarang.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku," kata Sasuke sesopan mungkin pada Hinata. "Sekarang, bisakah kau dan Nii-san mu biarkan aku sendiri sebentar. Aku ingin berganti pakaian sebelum pergi."

"Ka-kau akan pergi se-sekarang?" tanya Hinata gelagapan, "tapi keadaanmu masih..."

"Dia ingin segera pulang, tidak baik terus menahannya di sini, Hinata," sanggah Neji cepat sambil keluar meninggalkan kamar dan menarik gadis itu ikut bersamanya.

Tidak cukup sampai di luar kamar, Neji menarik Hinata sampai cukup jauh meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sasuke berada. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan lain dan Neji mulai bicara, memperingatkan adik sepupunya.

Dia bilang, "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan orang itu terus di sini, ada yang tidak beres dengannya."

Hinata tercenung, ini pertama kalinya Neji harus bicara buruk mengenai orang asing dengan cara yang tergesa semacam ini. Rasanya tentu tidak baik mengesampingkan peringatan itu begitu saja. Hinata mengangguk tanda ia akan menurut. Walau begitu ia tetap bertanya agar setidaknya ia tahu ada alasan apa hingga Neji menaruh curiga.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan orang itu?" tanyanya.

Neji hampir membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menggeleng singkat, "ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau pahami," katanya.

"Apa Nii-san mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, tapi dia punya sesuatu yang ku kenali sebagai hal yang berbahaya."

Hinata kembali mengangguk tanda ia tidak akan bertanya lagi. Mereka lalu dengan kompak keluar dari sana dan kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

Di depan pintu keluar rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata dan kakak sepupunya melepas Sasuke pergi. Mereka saling menukar kalimat perpisahan dan Uchiha itu lalu berjalan pergi. Hinata menatap punggung kokoh Sasuke dengan raut khawatir. Meski benar tidak ingin terlibat hal buruk seperti yang sepupunya maksud, ia masih cemas tentang apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana jika lukanya ternyata tidak sembuh? Bagaimana jika dia terlibat perkelahian lagi? Lima yakuza tempo hari itu sepertinya tidak akan bertingkah cukup sampai di situ saja.

Tanpa meminta izin Neji, Hinata berlari menyusul Sasuke. Ia memanggil nama orang itu dan membuat si Uchiha menoleh.

"A-ambillah ini," pinta Hinata sambil menyerahkan stan gun yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. "Ja-jangan sungkan, aku masih punya banyak."

"Aku bukan gadis yang membutuhkan hal seperti ini," tolak Sasuke .

"Tapi kau tidak pandai berkelahi."

Sasuke tidak membantah. Ia memalingkan muka dan menerima pemberian Hinata dengan terpaksa.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan berhati-hatilah," pesan Hinata untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali ke rumahnya, sebaliknya Sasuke malah masih berdiri di sana dan tidak kunjung pergi. Ia sepertinya tengah sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu di kejauhan.

Bruk!

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong Hinata hingga gadis itu tersungkur di permukaan jalanan beton . Perbuatannya itu tentu saja memancing kemarahan Neji. Tapi sebelum sepupu Hinata datang menghajar Uchiha itu, Sasuke juga ambruk pada hitungan sedetik kemudian.

Apa yang terjadi?

Suara tembakan meletus dan menyadarkan Hinata. Ia sontak berusaha melindungi kepalanya dan melihat Neji tengah menembaki sesuatu dengan pistol yang selalu dia bawa. Setelah menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan sekali lagi melihat Sasuke terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woo hoo, Sasuke, kau berhasil mendapat beasiswa universitas Tokyo!"

Sasuke menutup laptopnya begitu mendengar Naruto bersorak keras dari lantai bawah. Si pirang itu pun segera berlari menemuinya di kamar sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ia membawa amplop coklat berlogo UT (Universitas Tokyo) yang sangat terkenal, dan mengacung-mengacungkan selembar surat yang menyatakan Sasuke berhak atas beasiswa yang hanya disediakan untuk sepuluh anak yatim sepertinya.

"Kemarikan," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan Naruto memberikan semua paket itu dengan patuh. Dia kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menunggu sampai si Uchiha selesai memeriksa surat dan dokumennya, setelah itu dia kembali mendekat untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan mata bulat berbinar. Ia sangat senang melihat Sasuke juga tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas. Satu langkah lagi mereka telah semakin dekat dengan impian yang mereka bangun.

"Sas', hei, kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu agak merah," Naruto berhenti tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan. Ia mengelus kening Sasuke dan menyingkap rambut di kening Uchiha itu. "Kau demam!" pekiknya terkejut.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam pendek sambil menahan Naruto menarik tangannya kembali. " Tanganmu dingin, rasanya enak," ujarnya seraya menempelkan tangan omega itu di pipinya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu, kan? Kau berbaring dulu, ya?"

Sasuke menurut, ia biarkan Naruto menuntunnya ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan tangan omega itu. Diam-diam ia senang mendapat perhatian Naruto yang seperti ini. Tidak mengajaknya berdebat, tidak mengajaknya berkelahi dan tidak menyakiti telinga dengan keributan yang selalu dia buat. Naruto terlihat sangat manis saat ia bersikap lebih tenang dan lembut. Hanya kala dia seperti inilah sisi omega Naruto bisa terlihat.

"Hei lepaskan tanganku, aku mau menyelimutimu..."

"Aku merindukanmu," potong Sasuke sambil mengusapkan bibirnya di punggung tangan Naruto. Ia menatap lekat kekasihnya dengan tatapan redup yang menusuk.

"Ha ha, jika aku di hadapanmu bisa membuatmu merasa begitu, apa yang terjadi kalau aku jauh darimu, hm?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh dan memastikan pintu sudah tertutup rapat.

"Mungkin aku akan..."

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Fanfic by Ammie

The Alfa, Bagian Tiga

Sekali lagi, terima kasih yang sangat kepada Michhaz.

"Naruto..." tanpa sadar Sasuke mencari kehangatan dan meraih tangan siapa pun yang duduk di dekatnya. Perlahan ia kemudian membuka mata dan teringat pada salah satu malam tahun baru yang terpaksa ia lewati di tempat tidur. Waktu itu, tengah malam setelah demamnya mereda, orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto. Dia berjaga semalaman dengan raut cemas yang tidak akan mudah terlupakan. Meski di saat yang sama Sasuke malu dengan pengkhianatan yang telah dilakukannya, entah mengapa ia berharap wajah omega itu lah yang akan ia lihat sekarang .

"..."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sasuke untuk mengenali sosok yang belum lama dikenalnya ini. Ia menatap sendu sambil mengumpulkan seluruh akal sehatnya. Begitu Sasuke sudah cukup sadar, ia ingat nama orang ini adalah Neji. Si sister complex yang suka memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Lepaskan," suruh Neji dengan nada yang mampu membuat jengkel.

Sasuke cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya, jika bisa ia juga ingin cuci tangan sekalian. Tapi jangankan pergi cuci tangan, ia bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang. Ia merasa seolah tubuhnya di tekan puluhan beban hingga bernafas saja ia kesulitan.

"Apa yang terjadi, apa aku baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke butuh tapi enggan.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit?" tanya Neji sebaliknya. "Karena menolong nona kami, kau tertembak di kepala. Aku heran melihatmu masih bisa hidup sekarang."

Benarkah begitu?

Sasuke meraba kepalanya dan mencari di mana kira-kira ia tertembak.

"Ini rumah sakit? Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan pekerjaannya yang sangat sayang jika sampai terlepas.

"Tiga bulan."

Apa, tiga bulan? Sontak kedua mata Sasuke membeliak. Tiga bulan dia bilang? Ia dirawat inap di sini selama tiga bulan? Ia kehilangan pekerjaan dan sekaligus berhutang tiga bulan perawatan rumah sakit. Sasuke merasa pusing seketika.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar si Uchiha seraya bangkit memaksa. Jika dewa menyayanginya mungkin ia akan mendapat sedikit keringanan karena masih di bawah umur dan tergolong sebagai warga tidak mampu.

Neji menangkap kecemasan itu di raut wajah Sasuke. Ia lantas berdiri dan mencegah Uchiha itu bangun, walau sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar harus melakukannya karena nyatanya Sasuke tidak bisa bergeser dari ranjangnya walau sejengkal.

"Jangan cemas, biaya rumah sakitmu biar kami yang menanggung," tekan Neji. " Kami berhutang besar padamu, jika kau pergi, kami akan merasa sangat malu."

Bolehkah ia mempercayai perkataan siscon ini? Sasuke kembali berbaring sambil masih memandang Neji curiga.

"Sebenarnya sudah tiga hari kau bangun, tapi baru sekarang kau benar-benar sadar. Kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum pemeriksaan penuh dan kau juga harus menjalani rehabilitasi. Sebaiknya kau sedikit bersabar dan mau bekerja sama," jelas Neji berusaha sesingkat mungkin.

"Ku lihat, kau tidak punya ponsel atau kartu identitas, kami tidak bisa menghubungi keluargamu. Sekarang karena kau sudah bangun, kau harus ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu. Dengan begitu, administrasi yang diperlukan bisa ditangani dengan mudah," tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak membantah. Jika itu bisa membuatnya lepas dari masalah biaya rumah sakit, tentu ia setuju.

"Baiklah, apa kau sanggup menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sekarang? Jika itu memberatkan kondisimu, kita bisa tunda ini sampai kau cukup sehat."

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan respon menolak dan Neji pun memulai.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hyuuga itu sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan sakunya dan sebuah pena.

"Katou Sasuke."

"Usia?"

"Delapan belas."

"Nomor identitas?"

"00218454500143."

Neji menatap Sasuke sesaat, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. "Tidak semua orang hafal nomor identitasnya, terutama jika kondisinya seperti kau sekarang."

"Hn."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Katou Dan, Katou Tsunade."

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Kuroniwa, Tamagaha, Hokaido."

"Nomor telepon orang tuamu?"

"Tidak ingat."

Neji tahu Sasuke berbohong, tapi ia dengan sengaja mengabaikannya. "Baiklah, cukup itu," Neji merobek bagian kertas berisi identitas Sasuke dan menyimpannya di dalam dompet.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, siapa itu Naruto? Selama di sini, kau sering menyebut namanya."

"Saudara angkat."

"Kau punya saudara angkat?"

"Terakhir, aku punya tiga puluh dua saudara angkat."

Neji menautkan alis, untuk sesaat dia cukup bingung dan Sasuke merasa puas bisa sedikit mempermainkan Hyuuga itu. Setelah cukup bisa memahami apa maksudnya, Neji kembali melanjutkan dan duduk lebih dekat agar Sasuke tidak melewatkan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingin kembali bertemu orang tua angkatmu, tapi aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto ini."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain. Ia rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini dan ingin Neji meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tidak suka orang lain atau siapa pun mencoba mencampuri bagian paling sensitif dalam dirinya. Itu membuka luka lamanya dan membuatnya merasa seolah kesulitan bernafas. Tapi Neji tidak kunjung pergi, dia tetap berusaha menggapai bagian itu karena sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau caranya ini sama saja seperti tengah membuka jahitan luka yang masih baru.

"Dokter bilang, kau tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama," tutur Neji perlahan lebih karena ia berharap Sasuke tidak terkejut. "Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat sisa hidupmu lebih bahagia, aku dan kami semua akan berusaha memberikannya untukmu."

Sasuke menoleh kembali dengan raut tidak percaya. Tidak bisa menerima bahwa hidupnya di dunia ini ternyata harus berakhir singkat, dan tidak percaya ada seseorang yang menyanggupi Naruto dikembalikan padanya.

Bolehkah seperti itu?

Sasuke berusaha menerima, bersikap tenang dan memikirkannya baik-baik. Apa baik dan ruginya hal ini bagi ia dan Naruto dijabarkan dalam benaknya satu persatu. Tapi memilih antara menolak atau tidak, ternyata bukan hal mudah sama sekali. Sasuke merasa pandangannya mengabur hingga perlu memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam.

"Be-berapa lama waktu yang ku punya?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

"Kami tidak tahu, dokter itu bilang, hal ini pasti terjadi nanti sewaktu-waktu tanpa bisa diprediksi."

Sasuke terdiam lama. Jadi ini lah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk bisa bersama Naruto sedikit lebih lama, nyawanya sendiri.

Tapi bolehkah seperti itu?

.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tidak melakukan upaya apa pun untuk kembali pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan berhasil kabur tidak lama setelah menginjak rumah asuh khusus omega milik pemerintah. Tapi rupanya, Sasuke sudah terlanjur memutuskan hal ini dengan sangat tegas. Dia pergi meninggalkan panti Kuroniwa seolah dia tahu inilah cara agar Naruto tidak bisa menolak keputusan ini. Naruto tentu sangat kecewa. Ia marah, sedih dan sakit sambil hanya bisa menatap kamar yang mereka tempati.

Kemana Sasuke pergi?

Naruto menanyakannya pada Matsuri, pengasuh junior yang baik hati. Dengan sangat jujur dia lalu berusaha mengatakan apa pun yang dia tahu pada omega itu.

"Itu adalah Sasuke, apa yang dia alami dan rasakan, bukan hal yang dia bagi bersama orang lain. Dia seperti itu dan akan selalu seperti itu. Kita mungkin tidak akan melihatnya kembali."

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto melangkah keluar, berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tahu harus segera pergi jika tidak ingin petugas pemerintah membawanya kembali. Tapi kemanakah ia harus pergi? Ia tidak tahu Sasuke ada dimana dan tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa membantunya. Lantas dengan polos dia baru menyadari, tentu saja ayah angkatnya bisa berbuat sesuatu. Meski tidak tahu Sasuke berada dimana, Naruto tahu dimana ayahnya berada.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan yang baru, Naruto berlari mengejar pintu keluar dari masalah ini. Ia harus kembali pada Sasuke apa pun caranya. Naluri dan instingnya menuntunnya untuk begitu dan ia adalah orang yang akan mengikuti apa yang dirinya inginkan.


	4. Chapter 4

Detik-detik kegentingan saat Sasuke meregang nyawa terus berputar dalam benak Hinata. Walau peristiwa yang mengincar nyawa gadis itu sering terjadi, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang lain menjadi korban. Hinata di waktu itu tentu tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Ia sangat terkejut hingga hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan pikiran yang hampir hilang. Untung saja Neji bisa mengendalikan situasi. Ia memanggil para penjaga yang terlatih dan menyuruh mereka mengejar pelaku sambil memanggil ambulans.

Sasuke terpaksa ditangani di lokasi. Ia lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa dan segera dikelilingi berbagai mesin untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Tidak banyak darah yang keluar dari luka fatal Uchiha itu, tapi peluru yang ditembakkan bersarang di kepalanya. Saat dia mendorong Hinata, dia sempat refleks menghalangi serangan dengan tangan hingga peluru tidak sampai menembus kepala Sasuke terlalu dalam.

Sayangnya itu tidak berarti dia benar-benar lolos dari maut. Dokter berusaha menjelaskan hal itu pada Hinata, Neji dan kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang bertanggung jawab. Katanya, Sasuke bisa kehilangan nyawanya kapan saja ketika pembuluh darah yang terkena tekanan membengkak dan pecah. Kesempatan prediksi buruk itu terjadi bahkan akan semakin besar jika dia kembali sadar dalam waktu dekat.

Berbagai upaya dilakukan dan tenaga ahli medis dikerahkan. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Sasuke koma agar bisa memperpanjang usia hidupnya. Tapi sebelum mencapai waktu yang ditargetkan, Uchiha itu terlanjur tersadar. Dia membuka matanya dan berulang kali menyebut satu nama tanpa suara.

Apa yang dia katakan?

Hinata yang kebetulan berada di sana, tidak tahu harus senang atau takut melihat penyelamat nyawanya terbangun. Ia mendekat perlahan dengan gugup dan mendekatkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"A-u-oh...?"

Hinata mencoba mencari kata yang cocok dan tepat, tapi tidak yakin yang mana itu. Ia mencoba bicara pada Sasuke, tapi dia tidak memberikan jawaban. Lalu Neji datang dan mendengarkan apa yang Hinata ceritakan dengan singkat, kemudian mereka memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tubuhnya bangun, seperti mengigau, tapi kesadarannya tidak bersama dia sekarang. Jadi, dia mendengar dan bisa melihat kita, tapi pikirannya tidak akan bereaksi. Tidak apa, ini bukan hal buruk. Harus ku akui, dia pasti punya kemauan hidup yang besar hingga bisa bangun semudah ini. Dalam waktu dekat dia akan sadar penuh dan sebaiknya dia tidak sendirian saat itu terjadi," tutur dokter yang bertugas menjelaskan pada Neji dan Hinata.

Setelah apa yang dokter sarankan, dua sepupu Hyuuga sepakat menjaga Sasuke bergiliran. Mereka tidak mau saat Sasuke terbangun, orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah orang asing. Hal itu tidak baik katanya karena akan mengakibatkan stres yang membebani area kepalanya yang terluka.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit dengan sepedanya, sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya menjaga Sasuke. Ia tahu semenjak insiden penembakan beberapa orang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan melindunginya. Untung berkat sepupunya, Neji, ia masih bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Ia tidak perlu ditempeli dengan ketat dan bisa terlihat seperti gadis sekolah biasa. Sedikit, Hinata bisa melihat orang-orang yang mematai dan mengikutinya dari jauh.

Sepanjang jalan, Hinata terus memikirkan perihal hidup Sasuke. Ia memikirkan tentang, jika tidak ada tindakan medis yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya, apa yang akan keluarga Hyuuga lakukan. Apa mereka akan menelantarkannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke nanti? Apa sebaiknya dia tahu atau tidak mengenai kondisinya. Dia masih sangat muda, apa hidupnya akan dibiarkan berakhir begitu saja? Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan?

Puluhan pertanyaan seakan terus berbisik di telinga Hinata hingga tanpa sadar, dia telah sampai di lorong rumah sakit tempat kamar rawat Sasuke berada. Di sana enam orang kepercayaan kakaknya berkumpul dan memberi hormat pada gadis itu. Lalu sebelum ia menggapai pintu, Neji tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dia melihat Hinata sekilas lalu kembali bersikap formal.

Sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi sedikit identitas Sasuke, Neji memberi perintah dengan suara pelan pada salah satu kepercayaannya. Orang itu lalu segera pergi bersama satu rekannya untuk melaksanakan perintah Neji. Setelah itu Neji memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Mereka kemudian duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja dokter dan bicara empat mata.

"Sasuke sudah sadar dan aku memberinya apa yang menurutku paling terbaik."

Hinata mengerti maksud sepupunya dan ia tahu apa yang menurut Neji terbaik itu sangatlah pahit untuk Sasuke.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menyelamatkan dia, tapi kemudian aku berpikir, jika kita tidak bisa menolong nyawanya, mungkin kita bisa membuatnya bahagia selama sisa hidupnya."

Hinata berhenti tertunduk dan mengerjap. Penjelasan kakaknya bukan lah berita gembira tapi jika itu bisa sedikit membayar budi besar Sasuke, ia sangat ingin dilibatkan.

Sebelum mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud, Neji melihat jam tangannya sekali. Tidak lama kemudian, suara pintu diketuk terdengar dan orang yang menerima perintah Neji telah kembali. Dia membawa beberapa lembar dokumen dan memberikannya setelah itu dia mohon diri dan meninggalkan dua Hyuuga melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Katou Sasuke adalah anak angkat pemilik panti asuhan di Tamagaha," Neji mulai menjelaskan setelah memeriksa sekilas dokumen yang baru datang. "Dia diadopsi Katou Dan secara legal sejak berusia dua belas tahun. Tidak ada catatan mengenai asal-usulnya, tapi menurut catatan rumah sakit ini, dia pernah mendapat perawatan itensif karena kekerasan fisik dan penganiayaan."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap. "Ke-kebetulan sekali... tapi bagaimana Nii-san bisa tahu ini?"

"Aku belum memberitahumu karena harus memastikannya lebih dulu, tapi tidak lama setelah melewati masa kritis, seorang perawat senior mengenalinya. Dia bilang, dia tidak mungkin salah orang karena..." Neji terhenti, seperti saat Hinata menanyakan alasannya mencurigai Sasuke tiga bulan lalu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan ini lain kali," Neji mengesampingkan penjelasannya dan langsung mengarah pada apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Hinata.

"Ini Uzumaki Naruto," sebut Neji sembari menunjukkan selembar biodata lengkap dengan foto orang yang dia maksud. "Dia salah satu anak asuh panti asuhan milik Katou Dan. Aku pikir, pasti dialah kekasihnya Sasuke."

"Oh," Hinata memperhatikan foto Naruto yang meski seharusnya berpose formal untuk melengkapi identitas diri, dia malah tersenyum lebar. Bahkan dari fotonya Hinata bisa langsung tahu kalau orang ini adalah pribadi kebalikan Sasuke.

"Suster senior itu bilang, Katou Dan mengambil Naruto untuk mengobati trauma berat yang dialami Sasuke setelah kekerasan yang dialaminya. Sepertinya itulah yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto cukup dekat hingga mereka menjalin hubungan... percintaan."

"Ma-manisnya," Hinata tersipu, ia merasa seperti tengah mendengar dongeng romantis.

"Tapi hubungan mereka tidak bisa berlanjut, Naruto seorang omega, pemerintah mengambilnya seperti barang sitaan dan menangkap Katou Dan di kediaman orang tua istrinya, Katou Tsunade."

Sekarang raut Hinata berubah marah hingga memerah.

"Jika saja Sasuke seorang alfa, tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa merenggut Naruto darinya, tapi dia seorang beta dan itulah alasan terkuat mereka mengambil Naruto. Lalu jika tebakanku benar, setelah kehilangan Naruto, Sasuke pergi dari Tamagaha untuk melupakan kekasihnya, tapi dia kemudian bertemu denganmu dan..."

Hinata kembali tertunduk sedih, "a-aku mengerti apa maksud Nii-san, Nii-san ingin mengembalikan Naruto pada Sasuke-san agar dia bisa bahagia sebelum..."

Neji tidak perlu meng-iyakan.

"Nii-san, a-aku setuju," Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, ia terlihat sungguh-sungguh, "i-izinkan aku juga ikut membantu Nii-san!"

Neji tersenyum tipis, "baik," balasnya, "jika kau sanggup, ini adalah tugas pertamamu."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau yakinkan Sasuke agar dia mau menerima niat kita ini? Mungkin jika kau yang bicara dia akan setuju."

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Fanfic by Ammie

The Alfa, Bagian Empat

Terimakasih yang sangat kepada michhazz

"Sasuke-san?"

Karena terlalu bersemangat atau karena terlalu gugup, Hinata masuk ke kamar rawat tanpa mengetuk pintu. Untung saja kedatangannya tidak diiperhatikan, karena Sasuke sedang sibuk mengamati telapak tangan kanannya yang kini dihiasi bekas luka tembusan peluru. Setelah Hinata duduk dekat tempat tidurnya, baru Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin..." gumamnya.

"Sa-sasuke-san, terimakasih telah menolongku dan maafkan aku atas apa yang me-menimpamu ini," potong Hinata cepat.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan menurunkan tangannya, dia lalu menoleh pada langit di luar jendela dan terdiam.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?"

Hinata pikir dia sudah salah bicara hingga Uchiha itu tiba-tiba bersikap menutup diri. Tapi tujuan utamanya datang kemari adalah untuk membujuk Sasuke agar mau menerima tawaran sepupunya. Dalam hati Hinata terus berupaya merangkai kalimat yang tepat, tapi sebelum itu dia juga harus memikirkan cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tanpa pamit Hinata berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sedikit Sasuke agak was-was berpikir gadis itu akan mengadu pada sepupunya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali membawa sehelai kemeja dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"I-ini, kemeja kesayanganmu!" ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan bagain sulaman bertuliskan 'Sasuke'.

Sasuke membungkam tidak membalas. Dia hanya menunjukan raut yang seolah berkata 'lalu kau mau apa?' yang sedikit dibubuhi ancaman 'jangan macam-macam dengan itu!'

"A-aku akan me-menyembunyikan ini sampai kau... kau mau menerima..."

"Kehendak kalian?" lanjut Sasuke terkesan menyindir.

Dan Hinata mengangguk tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Lakukan sesukamu..."

Hinata tersenyum lega,

"...aku punya lima sulaman seperti itu."

tapi tidak lama.

"Ke-kenapa kau..." si gadis Hyuuga sampai pada batasnya. Ia menggumam-gumam pelan sambil mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke erat. Buku-buku jarinya bahkan memutih saking eratnya ia menahan marah. "Kenapa kau begitu?!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba, "Katakan sebabnya!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata beberapa saat. Gadis itu terlihat sangat emosional hingga air mata menggenang di matanya, berbalik tajam dengan raut wajahnya yang marah dan kesal. Tuan putri ini sepertinya tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menutupi sedikit raut bingung akan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku meninggalkan dia satu kali, jika aku sampai melakukannya dua kali, apa aku akan mati dengan tenang?"

"Ma-mati?" Hinata tertegun sekilas, "Jangan bicara mati dengan mudah!" lalu meledak tiba-tiba. "Jika kau yang di luar sana dan Naruto-san yang ada di sini, apa kau mau diperlakukan begini? Kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini, hiks..." Hinata mulai menangis, ia terisak kecil beberapa kali, "jangan bilang... jangan bilang ma-mati begitu mudah... hiks..." dan tidak dapat bicara lagi karena menangis.

Merepotkan, begitu pikir Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan untuk menenangkan putri orang kaya yang menangis. Walau begitu, sedikit, Sasuke menelaah perkataan Hinata dalam benaknya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke akhirnya sambil menoleh pada langit biru di luar jendela, "jika kau menjamin dia tidak tahu tentang keadaanku, aku akan menerimanya."

"O-oh," Hinata menghentikan tangisannya dengan cepat dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "baiklah," jawabnya.

.

'Sebenarnya ini separuh dari chapter 3. Tanpa sengaja saya malah update dokumen yang salah. Butuh sedikit waktu bagi saya menyesuaikannya lagi. Tolong maklumi kecerobohan saya ini. Terima kasih.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sejak penelitian berhasil membuktikan hanya omega yang mampu menghasilkan keturunan alfa yang unggul, pandangan masyarakat pada para omega berubah drastis. Budaya menikahkan alfa dengan sesama alfa lantas perlahan berakhir seperti noda yang memudar. Sebagai gantinya, omega yang dulu selama bertahun-tahun dicap aib dan disiakan, kini diburu berbagai kalangan. Seperti tanggul yang pecah, para alfa melupakan batas peraturan sosial lama dan mengikuti insting mencari omega yang sering bersembunyi di ujung gang sempit.

Insiden tindak kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual masal tidak bisa terhindarkan, akibatnya banyak korban omega yang terbunuh dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bunuh diri. Jumlah omega yang langka menurun cepat hanya dalam dua tahun. Tidak heran jika dalam satu kota, kini jumlah omega bisa dihitung jari. Omega biasanya sangat rapuh baik mental mau pun fisik. Populasi mereka juga sangat lambat, antara satu dari seribu bayi yang lahir tiap tahunnya. Tidak mengherankan jika keadaan ini tidak kunjung dihentikan, keberadaan mereka akan hilang selamanya dari dunia ini.

Sebagai tindak pencegahan kepunahan jenis omega, pemerintah memutuskan untuk memberi perlindungan khusus terutama bagi para omega yang terlantar. Mereka dipisahkan dari lingkungan dan mendapat tepat bernaung yang jauh dari jangkauan alfa. Di penampungan milik pemerintah itu, nantinya omega akan mendapat pendidikan akademik dan pelatihan keterampilan. Mereka belajar dan mempelajari banyak hal agar dapat dipandang dengan hormat di mata masyarakat. Setelah dinilai siap, barulah mereka akan dikirimkan pada alfa pilihan yang telah melewati seleksi dan memenuhi syarat layak mendapatkan pasangan seorang omega.

Entah sejak kapan, peraturan omega hanya milik alfa kemudian berlaku dengan tegas. Mereka yang bukan alfa tidak diizinkan berpasangan dengan omega. Bahkan semua yang terlibat dan atau menyembunyikan hubungan bukan alfa-omega juga ditindak aparat hukum. Lagi pula, hubungan antara beta dan omega, misalnya, dinilai hanya akan menjadi hubungan tidak sehat yang akan melukai satu sama lain.

Omega diciptakan hanya untuk alfa. Itulah alasan mengapa petugas pemerintah tidak akan membiarkan Naruto kembali pada Sasuke apa pun dan bagaimana pun caranya. Tidak lama setelah omega itu melarikan diri, belasan petugas dan bantuan polisi dikerahkan untuk mencari dan membawanya kembali. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Naruto lalu diketemukan. Kala itu dia terlihat keluar dari pintu belakang panti asuhan Kuroniwa dan pergi ke arah halte bis terdekat.

Tanpa sengaja, penangkapan yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan hati-hati, berubah menjadi pengejaran yang agresif. Tidak sedikit dari pihak petugas dan polisi yang sampai terlibat adu pukul dengan omega itu. Dalam catatan riwayatnya, sejak kecil omega itu memang menghabiskan banyak waktu berlatih bela diri ketimbang membaca buku.

Puncaknya, Naruto yang sendirian dan kelelahan malah menjadi korban pengeroyokan. Ia terpojok dan terus ditekan hingga tanpa sengaja jatuh ke jalanan aspal dari atas tebing setinggi empat meter. Sekejap kemudian, mobil angkut pertanian datang meluncur cepat dari arah tanjakan. Naruto yang cedera tidak bisa menghindar tertabrak dengan telak.

Naruto terluka parah dan tidak lagi menunjukkan tanda masih hidup.

"Astaga, sepertinya dia tidak selamat," ketua kelompok pencarian yang baru tiba di lokasi melongok melihat dari atas tebing. Ia lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok dan memelototi anak buahnya yang terlibat pengeroyokan. "Aku belum lama menjabat, kalau ini sampai diketahui pihak di atas, aku bisa dimutasi dan kalian semua pasti akan dipecat... tidak, tidak cuma dipecat, kalian pasti dipenjarakan."

Lima anggota tim pemerintah itu seketika sama-sama terdiam. Mereka melirik satu sama lain, mencoba mencari kambing hitam. Sengaja mau pun tidak, hukuman bagi pelaku penganiayaan _apa lagi pembunuhan_ omega dikenal sangat berat dan tidak mengenal ampun. Bahkan sekarang rasanya, dingin jeruji dan lantai sel penjara sudah terasa di kulit mereka.

"Aku tidak mau rugi," ujar si ketua tanpa nada khusus, "dan kalau kalian tidak mau dipenjara, sebaiknya kalian tutup mulut soal ini. Aku akan melaporkan ini sebagai kecelakaan."

Kontan mereka semua segera setuju dengan usul yang dibuat si ketua. Untung saja pemimpin mereka adalah orang yang curang dan mau bekerja sama. Tanpa perlu mengucapkannya, mereka berjanji satu sama lain untuk tidak menceritakan kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Hei, kau yang junior, cepat bereskan omega itu, sisanya ikut aku dan selesaikan sisa pekerjaan kalian!"

Anggota termuda kelompok segera mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia bergegas pergi mengambil jalan ke bawah tebing untuk membereskan Naruto, sementara empat kawanannya yang lain pergi berjalan kaki mengikuti si ketua.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya si petugas junior pada Naruto yang terbaring kaku di tengah jalanan. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang tidak mendapat sambutan.

Petugas junior memeriksa keadaan Naruto lebih seksama, setelah itu dengan hati-hati ia menggendongnya dan pergi ke arah mobil yang menabrak omega itu. Di kursi kemudi, seorang pria gemuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan salahku," elak si pengemudi. "Kalian yang mendorongnya ke depan mobilku," tuduhnya kemudian. "Apa dia masih hidup? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Anak ini omega yang kabur dari penampungan."

Sontak wajah si pengemudi memucat. Gestur tubuhnya yang santai lansung saja menghilang.

"Untungnya dia masih hidup, tapi kalau lukanya kita segera ditangani, dia akan mati."

"Ayo cepat masuk!" suruh si pengemudi sambil menuding kursi sebelahnya. Ia sungguh berharap akan lolos dari masalah ini jika omega itu tidak jadi mati.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Fanfic by Ammie

The Alfa, Bagian Lima

Pagi-pagi sekali atau tepatnya tidak lama setelah terbangun, Sasuke mendengar suara pintu di ketuk, lantas tanpa menunggu izin dari si penghuni, putri tertua keluarga Hyuuga masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sasuke. Ia menghormat malu-malu dan gugup, kemudian mendekat pada Uchiha itu perlahan.

"Ha-hari ini, kau dapat jadwal pagi," katanya sambil menaruh tas selempang warna lavender di kursi. Ia lalu keluar sesaat dan kembali dengan mendorong kursi roda.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan membiarkan Hinata membantunya bangun dari ranjang. Ia sungguh merasa malu karena mesti dipapah selama tiga hari ini. Sasuke bersumpah, kali ini ia akan berusaha keras agar setidaknya bisa kembali berdiri tegak. Ia juga bersumpah hanya akan menyelesaikan masa rehabilitas ini dalam seminggu. Selain itu, Sasuke juga berjanji akan menghajar muka Hyuuga Neji jika dia sampai mendatangkan Naruto saat keadaannya masih seperti ini.

"Hm?" seketika Sasuke melirik pada Hinata setelah dia menaruh lengan si Uchiha di bahunya yang mungil. "Pilihan bagus, sangat cocok denganmu," pujinya, terlepas begitu saja.

Hinata mengerjap, sedikit kebingungan. Ia melihat pada pakaiannya yang sederhana seperti biasa. Rasanya, ia sudah pernah memakai dress biru muda ini di depan Sasuke sebelumnya, jadi mengapa dia bicara seolah Hinata memakai sesuatu yang baru?

Yakin tidak ada yang baru pada dirinya, Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya setelah Sasuke duduk di kursi roda. "A-apanya yang co-cocok denganku?" tanya gadis itu tidak menutupi keheranan.

"Parfum."

Refleks Hinata mengendus di bahu kanan dan kirinya bergantian, "aku tidak pakai yang seperti itu," bantahnya.

"Mungkin sabun."

Oh, Hinata memang memakai campuran air rendam sejak kemarin malam. Neji memberinya cairan herbal hangat karena ia mengeluh agak pilek belakangan ini. Sebelum tidur, Hinata mencampurkannya di bak mandi dan berendam selama setengah jam. Setelah itu ia merasa hangat semalaman dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"A-apa wanginya enak?" tanya Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar kamar, "hidungku agak terganggu jadi aku tidak bisa mencium baunya."

"Tidak buruk."

"Be-benarkah? Ni-Nii-san bilang, aroma terapi yang ku pakai itu mengandung bahan herbal. Ra-rasanya sangat nyaman. Mungkin Sa-Sasuke-san bisa mencobanya kapan-kapan."

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, hari ini Sasuke lebih ramah dari yang biasa. Dia mau diajak mengobrol dan sudah tidak terlihat murung. Padahal baru tujuh hari dari sejak dia tahu mengenai kondisinya, tapi sekarang dia tampak seperti tidak pernah mendengar berita buruk itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji?"

"Eh?"

"Neji, bagaimana kabarnya?"

Hinata tidak segera menjawab karena harus menahan tawanya setengah mati, ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka pada Neji. Sangat tidak suka. Ia tidak mungkin akan meluangkan waktu menanyakan keadaan Hyuuga itu. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke bukan memedulikan keadaan Neji, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan upaya Neji mendapatkan Naruto dari pemerintah.

"Semestinya Nii-san sudah menemukan Naruto-san," ujar Hinata mengungkapkan perkiraannya sendiri. "Kau tahu, dua hari lalu Nii-san pergi memakai setelan. Dia kelihatan tidak nyaman."

Hinata mencuri lihat ekspresi Sasuke. Minggu lalu, Neji mengatakan bahwa ia seorang alfa dan akan memanfaatkan gendernya itu untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Kala itu, Sasuke sempat sekilas terlihat sedih dan kesal walau ia setuju.

Dalam rencana yang dibuatnya, Neji akan mendaftar dalam perjodohan omega pemerintah dan membawa pulang Naruto. Karena statusnya yang alfa, mapan dan matang, sepertinya Neji akan berhasil dengan mudah. Mereka kemudian akan berpura-pura menikah agar Naruto bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman pemerintah. Setelah itu, Sasuke akan bisa bersama omega itu selama sisa hidupnya. Namun mereka masih sama-sama belum tahu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naruto setelah Sasuke tidak ada nanti.

Setiap memikirkan hal ini, Sasuke merasa ia adalah orang paling egois di dunia. Walau begitu ia akhirnya tetap ingin merasa sedikit bahagia agar bisa pergi dengan tenang. Ia ingin menyampaikan ribuan hal yang ia simpan selama ini dan menyampaikan tentang betapa besar apa yang ia rasakan. Sasuke harap wajah Naruto adalah apa yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum menutup mata untuk selamanya. Dan di saat yang sama, ia juga berharap di sisa waktunya ia bisa meyakinkan Naruto untuk tidak terus bersedih dan melanjutkan hidup.

"Kau sudah siap, Katou-kun? Tenang saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Sasuke melihat pada dokter yang entah kapan sudah ada di hadapannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan asistennya sudah bersiap jika Sasuke sampai terjatuh seperti kemarin. Sebelum memulai, ia menoleh memastikan dimana Hinata berada, kemudian ia meraih tangan dokter dan siap memulai rehabilitas hari ke tiga. Tapi kemudian ia menangkap kedatangan sosok Neji dari sudut matanya. Hyuuga itu menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan tergesa. Rautnya samar mengisyaratkan kabar buruk dan entah mengapa Sasuke pikir ia juga harus tahu. Untung saja Sasuke bisa mendengar percakapan mereka meski jarak antara ia dan tempat Hinata duduk cukup jauh.

"Hinata," panggil Neji pelan, "ada hal penting yang perlu kusampaikan."

Hinata berdiri, sejak melihat cara Neji menghampirinya ia sudah gelisah. Sorot matanya bertanya tentang apa itu hal berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan mereka pun keluar dari aula latihan setelah Neji mengangguk pendek.

"Walau cuma beta, pendengaran Sasuke-san sangat tajam," jelas Hinata agar Neji mengerti mengapa mereka harus keluar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itulah yang membuatnya berhasil menyelamatkanmu," balas Neji.

"Penglihatannya juga tajam, dia sangat peka."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia tidak tampak seperti beta," balas Neji lagi.

"Mu-mungkin kah, Sa-Sasuke-san sebenarnya seorang alfa?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Tidak, dokter bilang jenis Sasuke adalah beta."

Sambil membicarakan Sasuke, dua Hyuuga berjalan pergi menyusuri lorong rumah sakit hingga mereka tiba di area balkon belakang gedung dekat tangga darurat. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa pun di sana, mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia. Neji dengan singkat menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama ia terlibat program perjodohan omega pemerintah, kemudian ia menyampaikan inti pembicaraan dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak ada Naruto dalam daftar omega itu. Pihak pemerintah tidak memilikinya. Dia tidak ada."

"A-apa itu artinya dia me-melarikan diri?" tanya Hinata cepat, ia sungguh tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang menimpa kekasih Sasuke.

"Ku harap begitu. Belum lama ini, aku berhasil menemukan Katou Dan, tapi saat ini ia sedang berada di tahanan bersama istrinya. Terakhir, kemarin aku pergi mengupayakan pembebasan mereka di kantor kepolisian pusat. Sekalian, aku melaporkan hilangnya Naruto."

"Kau melibatkan po-polisi?"

"Aku butuh informasi dan mereka memang memilikinya. Mereka menujukkan laporan bahwa nama Naruto ada dalam daftar korban tewas kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku pikir mereka mungkin sudah melakukan kesalahan, tapi baru saja orang kepercayaanku menemukan tempat dimana Naruto dimakamkan..."

Brak!

Seketika Neji dan Hinata sama-sama menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, rupanya Sasuke sudah berada di sana, menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Mendengar berita buruk itu, ia tentu sangat shock dan terguncang hingga butuh bersandar pada pintu. Tapi karena pijakkan kakinya yang masih sangat lemah, ia beringsut jatuh lemas di lantai.

Dia sudah bisa berjalan?

Neji bangun dari kursi, terkejut. Lebih dari karena Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia terkejut melihat kemajuan yang Sasuke tunjukkan. Separuh dari dirinya juga bertanya-tanya tentang apa kemajuan ini bisa di bilang baik atau tidak. Apakah ini akan berdampak pada luka di kepalanya atau tidak. Apakah ini masih bisa dianggap wajar atau tidak.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata rasa ia akan menangis, tapi sebelum air matanya jatuh, ia menyingkirkan semua rasa terkejut dalam dirinya dan segera berlari meraih Sasuke. Lebih dari siapa pun, Sasuke butuh keberadaan orang lain untuk membantunya menenangkan diri, tapi pemuda itu malah dengan tegas menolak dan menepis kedua tangan Hinata. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti seekor serigala yang tertembak dan terpisah dari kawanan. Ia kini terluka sangat besar juga di dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke, aku belum memastikan kebenaran informasi ini," ujar Neji berusaha meluruskan. "Menurutku kita..."

"Tinggalkan aku," suruh Sasuke dingin sambil menunduk dalam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Jangan kasihani aku, biarkan aku sendiri."

Dua Hyuuga membungkam cukup lama. Jika benar Naruto sudah meninggal, sungguh, sebenarnya itu bukan salah mereka. Walau begitu, tetap saja mereka merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Mereka merasa seperti baru saja menjadi penyebab Sasuke terbunuh yang kedua kali. Mestinya mereka lebih berhati-hati memilih dimana mereka akan membicarakan kabar buruk semacam itu atau...

Entahlah.

"Hinata, hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan adalah, aku akan pergi ke Tamagaha untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Mungkin sekitar tiga hari," kata Neji memecah hening sambil berjalan pergi melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Ia tidak akan bisa memahami sakit yang Uchiha itu rasakan, tapi cukup tahu Sasuke yang keras kepala ini sebaiknya dituruti. Hinata juga sepertinya memahami itu dan memilih mengekor di belakang sepupunya.


End file.
